Amaldiçoados
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: Uma série de memórias. Como a vida em Asgard não era assim tão ruim para Loki. Sobre amor obsessivo e principalmente sobre o próprio Deus da Trapaça. Parte de uma série de pequenas histórias no Universo Avengers. (ONESHOT) LokixOC (canon)
1. Disclaimer

Eu não sou - infelizmente - dona de qualquer um dos personagens aqui mencionados. (Oh shit.)

Antes que você prossiga, esteja avisado: Essa fic tem Mature Content.

Escrevi essa meio numa frenesi, altamente inspirada por outras ótimas peças. Acho que é mais fácil de entende-la como um puro _fan-service._

Tem uma versão dela em inglês se você quiser dar uma olhada, não escrita com as mesmas exatas palavras.

* * *

><p>Quase todos os elementos que não são do universo do filme, são baseados na mitologia nórdica. Por exemplo, Sigyn na epopeia é a esposa de verdade de Loki... Eu curto muito mitologia, sinto muito.<p>

Acho que eu tentei colocar um pouco de dor, mas também um pouco de amor na história do Loki. Ele nem sempre foi mau, ou algo do gênero. Gosto de pensar que ele _é_mau, mas que há momentos em que mesmo a maldade não é tão forte quanto outras emoções. Espero ter captado isso direito.

* * *

><p>Se fosse colocar o período de idade entre as memórias - baseando-se na aparência de um humano, claro - Seria:<p>

5 - 12 - 19 - 22 - 25 - 30 e a partir daí seguindo cânon com os dois filmes...

* * *

><p>Estou trabalhando numa peça do gênero para o Capitão América, talvez eu faça uma para cada Avenger, não sei ainda.<p>

Enjoy.  
>(E obrigado por ler o Disclaimer.)<p> 


	2. Amaldiçoados

Antes de prosseguir, da uma passada no Disclaimer.

Obrigada.

Amaldiçoados

* * *

><p>Os salões privados da rainha eram sempre convidativos. Haviam sido feitos assim. Com espaços abertos e frescos onde ela poderia desfrutar de seus dias em paz. Ficavam dentro do palácio, mas ainda assim fora. Numa área com jardins e fontes, um palácio em si mesmo. Fensalir era seu nome e toda vez que era pronunciado fazia flores novas se abrirem. Tinha sido feito com a força do Pai de Todos, mas cercado pela magia forte dos Vanir, o povo de Frigga.<p>

Frigga cercava-se de amizades e sorrisos. Uma maneira de trazer o calor de Vanaheim para dentro de Asgard. E enquanto música, uma música divina e especial escapava dos salões, paz preenchia a alma da rainha.

"Mãe?" Frigga sorriu ao ouvir a voz baixa e fina do filho. O garoto estava escondido atrás das colunas do salão principal fazia algum tempo, ela tinha imaginado quanto mais ele teria agüentado antes de se fazer presente.

Ela sorriu abrindo os olhos. "Loki." O menino, de pele pálida e olhos claros, então deu alguns passos para dentro. "Venha aqui." Ela chamou movendo-se no assento, esticando a mão para ele. Loki sorriu com o convite e entrou correndo no meio da apresentação. Fulla, Hlín e Gná, as companheiras de sua mãe apenas riram baixinho, mas as outras moças e mulheres pareceram mais incomodadas. "O que estava fazendo ali atrás escondido?" Perguntou a mãe quando ele foi colocado sobre seus joelhos. "Ouvindo a música?" Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela sorrindo, deixando que a mãe o abraçasse e olhou melhor ao redor.

A apresentação havia cessado com sua entrada. Ele havia interrompido a música que estivera escutando até aquele momento. Era uma pena, estava gostando muito do som.

"Era tão bonito..." Ele confessou e Frigga lhe acariciou o cabelo no mesmo instante. Acenou devagar para suas companheiras, para que elas os deixassem. "O que era?" Ele perguntou curioso, voltando ao chão, viu o sorriso no rosto de sua mãe.

"Sigyn venha cá." O príncipe então girou, contra o corpo da rainha, olhando ao redor. Por detrás de cortinas de seda leve e passando correndo pelas mesmas colunas que ele acabara de passar, veio uma menina. Mais nova que ele, embora nem tanto. Corria deixando que seu vestido flutuasse atrás de si, junto com o cabelo ondulado e cor de aveia. "Loki, essa é minha nova protegida, Sigyn." A mãe disse quando a menina parou a dez passos de ambos. Ele envolveu-se no abraço de Frigga com ciúmes, mas a mãe simplesmente sorriu.

Ela tinha olhos da cor dos olhos de sua mãe. E apesar de ter menos idade que ele, a garotinha tinha mais ar real do que o jovem príncipe. "Alteza." Uma voz fina disse e então segurando a ponta do vestido ela se curvou.

* * *

><p>O que a atraía nele era sua luz. Uma luz cálida e brilhante tão diferente da dos outros. Uma luz condizente com a realeza. Um dia ele seria mais brilhante que o sol e mais forte que o Pai de Todos. Ela sabia que sim.<p>

Músculos se formavam lentamente por sobre a camisa de linho clara do príncipe. Agora não eram muito, nem eram visíveis, mas já lhe tiravam suspiros do peito. Enquanto ela se mantinha ali escondida, quase invisível da visão dele, prestando atenção em cada movimento que ele fazia. Mesmo quando reclamava e quase chorava dos golpes de espada que levava, mesmo quando ele simplesmente se negava a fazer algo com um ar de esnobismo claro. Ela ainda assim observava.

Talvez se o pátio de treinamento não fosse tão próximo da morada da rainha, de Fensalir, talvez ela nem houvesse prestado atenção nele. Talvez nem mesmo Sif houvesse prestado atenção nele, ou quaisquer uma das outras jovens. Quando pensou nisso Sigyn concluiu que a primeira coisa que Sif vira havia sido o campo de treinamento em si e o brilho das espadas batendo umas nas outras. A visão do belo príncipe apenas coroou o momento de deslumbramento da morena. Riu com o pensamento.

Sua amiga tivera coragem de ir até lá. Tivera coragem de se fazer notar e pedir por um treinamento igual, chegando até mesmo a bater o pé, reclamando até conseguir uma vaga no treinamento. Havia funcionado.

Sigyn deixou um suspiro sair conforme ele virava um balde de água sobre a cabeça e o corpo suados, então jogou-se de volta á escuridão do corredor. Imaginando se havia sido pega. Se Thor a havia visto.

Quando seus olhos se abriram ela relaxou, o campo se esvaziava e ela ainda permanecia oculta. Foi então que viu logo abaixo de seus pés, uma flor. Era linda. Única. Brilhava como uma joia feita de rubis e esmeraldas e quando Sigyn abaixou buscando a raridade, esta desapareceu segundos antes de tocar seus dedos. Fora tudo sua imaginação?

Não. Não havia sido sua imaginação, a flor estava ali. Só que ao invés de estar sob seus pés, estava a dez passos de distância. Depois a vinte passos... A perseguição apenas aumentando o interesse da menina no objeto encantado.

"Como você faz isso?" Ela perguntou quando finalmente a flor a levou ao seu dono. Era o outro príncipe que a tinha nas mãos. O príncipe magro e franzino que sempre parecia infeliz. O jovem fechou as mãos sobre o feitiço, deixando que nuvens coloridas escapassem por entre seus dedos magros e longos.

Ele então sorriu divertido, um sorriso quase... Gentil. "Se você cantar para mim, eu lhe ensino como." Sigyn olhou ao redor ouvindo o sino que anunciava o almoço. Thor estaria no Salão de Banquetes e se ela corresse poderia sentar ao lado de Sif. Quem sabe talvez ao lado do próprio Thor.

Ele segurou seu braço, quando ela não respondeu olhando para o castelo. "Eu não posso cantar para você agora." Ela disse dando um passo para trás e afastando a mão ossuda do menino. Ele mostrou confusão no rosto e Sigyn então se deixou corar. "Eu preciso ir agora, ou vou perder o lugar ao lado de Thor." E então saiu correndo pelo jardim.

* * *

><p>Lady Sif estava treinando suas habilidades com a espada. Através de seu balcão em direção ao jardim, ela podia ver enquanto a jovem deslizava graciosamente contra homens troncudos e lhes desferia golpes afiados de espada. A técnica de Sif era precisa e elegante, como era a própria moça. Alternava movimentos giratórios e o uso de duas mãos sobre o cabo da espada. Ela era mortal.<p>

Muitas vezes ela havia desejado ser pelo menos um pouco como a jovem morena era. Apenas um pouco, não muito. O suficiente para se considerar uma pessoa forte. Não era. Não era em nada como a moça que treinada dia a dia nos campos de prática. As duas haviam sido criadas pela rainha Frigga, da mesma forma, com os mesmos tutores. Lady Sif então buscara proficiência em armas e ela continuara com seu dedilhar sobre instrumentos.

Uma brisa gelada lhe tocou os ombros naquele momento. Fazendo-a tocar as mãos ao redor dos braços.

"Você não precisa ser igual a ela." Não foi mais do que um sopro em seu ouvido. Não precisou ser mais do que isso. Sigyn então girou no lugar suprimindo um grito de susto. _Era ele._ O jovem sorriu em sua expressão de escárnio, com lábios finos e um sorriso que beirava a maldade. "Eu prefiro que não seja..." Ele adicionou ao final lambendo os lábios.

Ele estreitou os olhos quando ela falhou em responder. Não podia, era como se não tivesse voz. Viu quando o jovem deu alguns passos em sua direção, ela vacilou para trás. Foi apenas o pensamento de que alguém pudesse vê-lo da varanda que fez a jovem cruzar o quarto e entrar. O que pensariam ao ver o príncipe ali em seu quarto, numa hora como aquela? "C-como?" Ela se forçou a dizer.

"Como entrei?" Suas pernas tremiam como galhos e sua voz parecia ter sumido. Ele então começou a caminhar devagar na direção da jovem. Ela virou o corpo no mesmo instante, incapaz de se manter firme. Desejando por um segundo ser forte como Lady Sif. "Você realmente pensou que um feitiço ridículo como o seu me deixaria de fora?" Havia sarcasmo em sua voz. Estava mais próxima. "Minha mãe anda ensinando magia para você?" Agora sentia enquanto ele tocava seu cabelo, correndo os dedos finos e pálidos entre as ondulações. Não conseguiu responder. "Aposto que sim, deve ter adorado saber que você se interessava por isso." No instante seguinte sentiu o corpo do príncipe. O frio que era a sua presença. Podia ouvi-lo tocar seu cabelo com a boca e inalar seu cheiro.

Ele havia conseguido ela sem muita dificuldade. Era o Deus da Trapaça. Sempre jogava na cara dela como fora fácil fazê-la dele. Como ela parecia um filhote abandonado quando ele resolver agir. Sigyn se odiava por isso. Odiava não ter sido forte quando necessário. Naquela época, não era mais do que uma jovem tola e iludida com promessas de amor. Deixando-se cair nos encantos e dissimulações dele.

Se apaixonando...

"Loki..." Ela implorou baixinho. Não conseguia erguer sua voz acima de um sussurro. "Por favor..." Quase pôde ver a graça malvada no rosto do príncipe. Os dedos dele permaneciam em seus cabelos.

Uma mão então escorregou por suas costas até a curva em sua coluna. "O que?" Perguntou o jovem pressionando o rosto mais forte, ela tremia agora. "O que disse? Eu não ouvi." Loki então deslizou o rosto até o ombro nu e lambeu a carne ali.

"Não..." Foi apenas um suspiro, mas divertiu o jovem, fazendo-o enterrar as unhas em seus braços e trazê-la de encontro ao seu corpo, pressionando sua virilha contra a parte traseira dela. A mão em suas costas, agora em seu abdômen fazendo pressão.

Quando ele conseguira finalmente se enfiar entre os lençóis dela tudo mudou. O que antes pareciam brincadeiras de amor e piadas sarcásticas, deu lugar a uma obsessão doentia. Todo o relacionamento entre eles era doentio e perigoso. Um jogo que o divertia. Ela então tentou se afastar, proteger os próprios sentimentos e voltar ao ponto de partida, mas era impossível. Loki não a deixaria em paz a partir daquele momento. Obcecado e impassível.

"Não?" Ele murmurou enquanto corria a língua em seu pescoço, até a base de seu ouvido. "Não o que?" Sentiu os olhos então arderem. Lágrimas. Lágrimas por si mesma, por Loki, por ambos. Lágrimas, por uma paixão da qual ela não conseguia se desligar.

"Hoje não. Por favor..." A jovem pronunciou sentindo enquanto sua voz ficava abafada e estranha, enquanto um nó se prendia em sua garganta. Ouviu a respiração dele em seu ouvido. O jovem príncipe então deslizou a língua em seu rosto, primeiro na face até então livrá-la de suas lágrimas.

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Ele provocou rosnando cada palavra. Libertou as unhas de seu braço e correu aquela mão ao meio de suas pernas pressionando sobre o tecido com os dedos. "Mesmo quase me convidando para dentro com aquele feitiço patético?" Ela mordeu o lábio, levando a mão até a boca.

Amava o asgardiano. Amava ele como respirava o ar, uma necessidade que quando privada levaria á sua morte. Loki sabia disso, sabia de toda a fragilidade de sua amante cativa. De toda a superfície interna e externa dela. Sigyn conhecia a batida do coração dele como conhecia a sua própria.

Naquela noite ele a faria pagar pelo feitiço. A faria se arrepender de ter pedido um amuleto de proteção á rainha. A faria se redimir por tentar mantê-lo longe de si. Ela tinha certeza disso. Loki vinha até ela mais freqüentemente do que antes e Sigyn podia ver a obsessão em seu semblante crescer quando ele a tomava. Toda a perversão e maldade, toda a luxúria.

"Olhe para mim." Ele comandou quando já a tinha produzindo gemidos ruidosos. Seu vestido estava úmido em baixo, quase molhado. A outra mão do asgardiano agora lhe puxava o rosto, forçando ela a olhar dentro dos orbes cristalinos.

Sigyn respirou fundo ao olhar dentro dos olhos dele. Suas mãos estavam frias como ele inteiro. Não apenas _não-quentes_, mãos frias de verdade. Apesar de toda aquela crueldade, toda aquela brutalidade, a jovem ainda o considerava um homem bonito. De traços bonitos. Quando ele a puxou para sua boca, ela não ofereceu resistência. Não desde que ele mordera seu lábio como reprimenda. Sentiu então a magia dele. Uma energia única e quase convidativa. Até quando a jogou na cama e se jogou por cima, forçando-a a ficar por baixo daquela vez. Submissa. Nem sempre era assim.

"Andou praticando feitiços em suas roupas também?" Ele disse enquanto suas mãos brilhavam ao redor de seu vestido. O jovem destruía a maior parte deles quando podia. Sigyn tinha sempre que pedir para que ele voltasse a materializá-los. "Esses são mais fortes... Ou nem tanto." E assim o som de tecido sendo rasgado preencheu seus ouvidos. O feitiço nas fibras protegia contra magia e não lâminas.

Depois de desfragmentar a própria vestimenta, Loki se colocou em seu ponto de rei. Onde ele reinava único e soberano. E a invadiu com um movimento rápido e preciso. Rude. Naquela noite ela o satisfaria e apenas a ele. Mesmo sentindo o calor bom da penetração e o prazer crescendo ela sabia a verdade a cada estocada. A cada vez que ele emergia e mergulhava, que era uma noite para ele.

Às vezes era apenas o que o Deus da Trapaça queria. O próprio prazer. A sensação de tombar sobre ela imóvel e satisfeito. Às vezes ele vinha até ela apenas para satisfazê-la, concentrado em cada ação em tirar gemidos ruidosos e então o gozo dela. Outras vezes queria que fosse algo que compartilhassem juntos, vê-la entregue ao delírio quando se entregasse também.

* * *

><p>O que a maioria das pessoas não entendia era que tudo a respeito do príncipe era uma questão de <em>ter.<em> A fraqueza do Deus da Trapaça não estava em desejar um poder absoluto, estava apenas em desejar. Ele cobiçava as coisas. Cobiçava demais.

Talvez por isso ela fosse uma presa tão perfeita para ele. Por que ela lutava contra, lutava em ser sua. Sigyn agora acreditava que tudo se relacionava ao fato de que ela fora por um tempo, predileta da mãe dele. Antes ela era apenas uma órfã de guerra, até quando a rainha a houvera abrigado, amado ela como uma mãe. Se Frigga não houvesse mais de uma vez escolhido ouvi-la tocar harpa ao invés de ver os truques mágicos do filho, talvez aquilo não houvesse acontecido. Agora era além da mãe dele. Era além de ambos. Era uma brincadeira de gato e rato em que ela perdia todas as noites que ele vinha procurá-la. E que como premio cobrava a posse do sexo dela, de todo o corpo dela.

O desejo de Loki em ter as coisas eram sempre o que decidia o que ele faria com ela nas noites de paixão. Os gemidos dela, ele abafava com um feitiço ao redor do quarto. Eles eram apenas para seus ouvidos. O suor do corpo dela, ele tirava com lambidas longas e eróticas. Aquelas eram suas gotas de suor.

Uma vez enquanto ele a invadia com força, ela provara o pior de sua possessão. Sabia que o homem dentro de si faria daquela noite, uma noite para seus próprios desejos, mas que a estava torturando. Ela então deslizou a mão em direção ao próprio centro de prazer. Tocando-se gentilmente. A pressão nos pulsos dela para que voltassem ao colchão foi forte e o rosto dele estava severo embora seus quadris ainda se movessem freneticamente.

No instante seguinte ele se empurrou com mais força dentro dela. Entre os gemidos masculinos, ele ameaçou. "Faça isso mais uma vez e vou conjurar amarras para essas suas mãos." Ela não conseguiu responder, sentiu-o deslizar mais para cima e tocar a parte especial nela que produzia gemidos. Ela estava quase lá quando o sentiu gozar primeiro. Sendo negada a sua própria liberação.

"Não gosto que ponham as mãos no que me pertence." Disse o jovem príncipe trazendo os dedos da jovem para sua boca e então lambendo os dígitos dela.

* * *

><p>"Eu não aguento mais viver assim!" Ela gritou não se importando em ser ouvida. Lágrimas grossas corriam seu rosto naquele instante. Lágrimas que ela tinha mantido escondidas até então. Odiava chorar na frente dele. Apenas confirmava quando ele a chamava de fraca.<p>

Estavam nos jardins de Frigga, fora do complexo do palácio naquela hora. Fazia alguns dias que ele a visitara em seus aposentos. Não que ele apenas a tomasse lá. Loki a procurava quando queria, uma vez até mesmo arriscando-se a ser pego pelo próprio pai. Forçando-a para dentro de um corredor vazio e a tomando ali mesmo.

Pedira então para que pudesse repousar junto a rainha em seus aposentos. Frigga era gentil, deixou que ela dividisse o leito com sua dama de companhia, Lady Hlín. Desde então ela sentira o respiro frio de Loki em seu pescoço, como uma mão alcançando-a mesmo quando sentia o calor de Hlín a alguns centímetros. Era a maneira dele em torturá-la. Até que ela voltasse a sucumbir a próprio coração e voltasse aos braços dele.

Nem mesmo nos jardins ela ficara livre. Com um movimento e uma ordem, ele fizera todas as asgardianas deixarem ambos a sós. Ele era o príncipe. Tinha o direito. Então Loki tentara tocar Sigyn, se aproximar e tomar a jovem na grama abaixo de seus pés, mas ela o ameaçara. Chorara.

"Por favor! Eu imploro para que me deixe em paz!" Ela gritou caminhando passos incertos para trás. Não gritava apenas com o homem á sua frente. Gritava com o amor que tinha dentro de si. Gritava com o próprio coração estúpido que ele roubara anos atrás.

"Paz?" Ele riu deixando o sorriso longo e cínico vir á sua expressão. Odiava aquilo nele. Deu outro passo ameaçador, ela recuou. "Não haverá paz alguma entre nós. Apenas dor e sofrimento, e então... Um prazer obliterante."

Era uma profecia aquilo. Uma profecia para ambos.

Ela não voltaria a conhecer o que era a paz enquanto seu coração pertencesse ao príncipe. Nem agora nem com o tempo. Jamais haveria outra coisa que não paixão e obsessão em sua vida. Ela não conheceria doçura alguma que o amor podia proporcionar, ou o carinho de um amor puro, apenas a sensação gélida e tentadora dos lábios dele.

Sigyn voltou a seus aposentos naquela noite, se desculpando com a rainha. Se desculpando com o filho da rainha até as primeiras horas da manhã. E mesmo ele a tendo tomando como queria, em posições pervertidas e falando palavras pútridas em seu ouvido, naquela noite entre todas as outras, ela conheceu um prazer inimaginável. Um prazer que ele lhe dera a cada vez que a invadira. Quando os primeiros raios de sol vieram, ele dormia ao seu lado exausto.

Loki até então nunca pernoitava em seus aposentos. Sempre partia depois de recuperar um pouco de forças e lhe devolver suas roupas. Quando a jovem vanir se virou para olhar o amante dormindo percebeu o quanto ele usara de sua energia para satisfazê-la. Era possível que ele estivesse se desculpando com ela? Que estivera sentindo-se culpado pela sua infelicidade?

A partir de então e em todos os encontros que viessem ele sempre dormia ao lado dela, nos braços dela ou ela nos dele. Exaustos.

Depois acordavam, se olhavam e ele partia. Partia cumprindo a profecia de ambos. Deixando apenas dor e sofrimento para trás.

* * *

><p>Naquela vez ela tinha vindo até ele, mesmo depois de tudo que ele afligira na alma dela. Mesmo depois de forçá-la a sexo mais de uma vez. Agora quando ela poderia finalmente vê-lo de joelhos e patético como estava, ela vinha até ele. <em>Ela<em> vinha até ele! A punição da pena dela era ainda pior do que se ela risse em sua cara. A tortura da pena dela era pior do que a fúria dela.

Mas Sigyn nunca se enfurecia com ele. Não realmente. Mesmo quando ele batera na cara dela uma vez, ela nunca lhe revidara. Havia dor, sempre havia dor, mas não ira. A alma gentil da jovem protegida de sua mãe não permitia que ela fosse má como ele. Ela nunca seria má como ele.

Loki estava sentando em sua cama, deixando um choro de anos se fazer presente. Ele havia acabado de condenar o único pai que conhecera a um sono que poderia ser eterno. Toda a traição que lhe fora revelada... Toda a mentira. Sua vida havia sido destruída por aquele homem. Loki sentiu quando a jovem se aproximou devagar se colocando entre suas pernas e agachando no chão.

"Não chore..." A voz dela era como um fio de dourado sendo enrolado ao redor de si. Era melodiosa e clara... Doce. Foi a primeira coisa que gostara nela, a voz.

Não era justo. Era ela quem sempre chorava. Ela! "Deixe-me!" Ele gritou esquivando quando ela esticou uma mão para seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados então, apertados como se doessem. Ela não se moveu. "Eu disse, deixe-me!" Quando voltou a olhar, viu que ela lhe oferecia consolo, um consolo mudo e gentil. Apesar de tudo ela ainda o amava. Quando os dedos quentes e macios de Sigyn tocaram a face do príncipe foi com cuidado. Loki se enfureceu ainda mais. Mais lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Suas mãos correram pelo pescoço dela. Tremiam como nunca e a expressão de dor se misturou a de ira enquanto ele apertava-a. Sigyn aguentou por um instante, e então arfou. Arfou prendendo as unhas na carne de sua mão e lutando contra a dor. "Eu poderia matá-la... Eu poderia esmagar seu pescoço..." Afrouxou o aperto quando os olhos dela se fecharam. Ele destruía tudo que tocava. A jovem respirou fundo quando as mãos dele se soltaram, respirou fundo, mas não se afastou. "Sigyn..." Um choro abafou a frase que veio á sua boca, um choro e um soluço. Aproximou-se dela tocando sua testa a da jovem, deixando-a correr os dedos brancos em seu cabelo negro.

Ele tornava tudo pó e destruição. Mesmo ela. Algum dia ele ainda a destruiria.

* * *

><p>O quarto em que ela havia sido colocada era maior que seu anterior. Ficava fora da jurisdição da rainha em Fensalir e aberto ao acesso dele a qualquer hora. Ainda assim Sigyn não podia recusar. Aqueles apartamentos lhe haviam sido dados e ela ordenada a morar neles. Longe de Frigga, longe das outras moças, longe da segurança. Haviam até mesmo trazido sua harpa, sua flauta e seu bandolim para dentro dos aposentos. Ficavam agora na ante-sala dispostos ao redor de uma infinidade de outros objetos novos que ganhara.<p>

Era a primeira noite que passava ali e colocara todo o seu empenho em desenhar um feitiço forte. Um feitiço que o mantivesse longe dela. Algo em Loki estava mudando, devagar e escondido, mas mudando. O fio de bondade que amarrava suas ações parecia mais fino que nunca. Desde que ele descobrira a herança de quem realmente era. Seu verdadeiro eu, jottun.

Ela mal havia se colocado em sua camisola quando ouviu as portas se abrirem. Era Loki. Ninguém mais entraria sem se anunciar antes, apenas ele. As portas que separavam a ante-sala e seu quarto jaziam abertas quando ele se voltou fechando as portas principais atrás de si, mas ele não ousou pisar dentro do feitiço, nem poderia. Ela deixou a escova cair no chão no mesmo instante e um sorriso puramente mau veio a boca do agora Rei de Asgard. Ela engoliu o seco tocando um dos pilares da cama vendo enquanto ele observava o invisível e até mesmo cheirava os limites de seu feitiço.

"Está melhorando..." O jovem rei disparou olhando para ela. Magia estava dentro dela como nunca estivera antes, e Sigyn se via praticando feitiços sempre que podia. "Agora, encerre esse feitiço." Ele comandou apoiando o cetro no chão. Ela não se moveu de onde estava contra o pilar da cama. Flexionou os dedos devagar e aguardou. "Chega de brincadeira garota, eu mandei me deixar passar." Outra ameaça, podia ver um brilho se formar no cetro dele. Não hesitaria em usar sua magia nela. "Sigyn!"

Foi apenas um instante, mas ela havia conseguido ser tão rápida quanto ele. Um instante em que ele forçara um ataque na redoma de proteção e um instante para que ela curvasse os dedos e reforçasse o encantamento. O sorriso deixou o rosto dele então. Substituído por uma ira velada em uma face séria.

Os lábios finos de Loki então se apertaram em si mesmos, irritadiços. Os olhos claros começaram a se pigmentar lentamente e não demorou para que fosse visível que estavam ficando vermelhos. Não apenas a íris, toda a superfície dos olhos dele estava ficando vermelha.

E então um tom azulado quase uma pinta se formou no nariz de Loki. A mancha cresceu se espalhando rapidamente, conforme a temperatura ao redor de Sigyn caía. Ela nunca o havia visto em sua verdadeira forma. Linhas escuras quase como tatuagens, quase como marcas em relevo contornaram o rosto do rei e quando ele inalou o ar e o exalou um sopro branco saiu de sua boca.

"Você _vai_ me obedecer!" O jottun disse olhando nos olhos dela. Ira e desejo preenchendo os orbes vermelhos com igual força. Sigyn tremia até então, igualmente maravilhada e aterrorizada com essa nova forma dele. Seus dedos estavam curvados segurando o feitiço como se segurasse alguém à beira de um precipício. Era ela.

Ele então deu um passo, um passo difícil e pequeno. Entrando na proteção contra seu corpo. Depois deu outro passo, com ainda mais dificuldade, sem jamais desviar seus olhos dos dela. A jovem viu quando a pele dele começou a queimar devagar em estalos brilhantes e quentes, a dor preenchendo seu semblante. Ele deu outro passo e quando um gemido de dor escapou da boca de Loki, os dedos de Sigyn relaxaram.

"Boa menina." Disse o jovem caindo de joelho á frente dela, respirando difícil, enquanto a pele voltava a se curar lentamente. Não estava nela matar ou mesmo torturar alguém.

Quando se recuperou Loki fez questão de fazer amor com ela em sua forma azulada. Mais brutal e agressivo que antes. Algumas vezes rasgou a pele da jovem com unhas compridas e azuis, para no instante seguinte preencher a ferida com sopros gelados e mágicos que voltavam a curar a pele. Um tipo de magia além da compreensão de Sigyn. Naquela forma ele era forte como nunca, capaz de erguê-la nos braços e forçá-la no colchão sem vacilar.

Mas apesar da brutalidade no sexo, aquele era seu lado mais quente. O lado que mais lhe beijara a boca com mais do que tesão, o lado que mais pronunciara seu nome de maneira carinhosa. Sigyn então pensou que talvez ele estivesse dessa forma com ela por medo que ela o achasse repulsivo. Preocupado com a aceitação dela a esse seu outro eu.

A primeira vez que ele a tomou foi com ela montada sobre si, abraçado a forma dela, sentado com ela. E a jovem pôde mover seu quadril livremente enquanto ele lhe auxiliava com a velocidade. As mãos dele em suas coxas eram agressivas, pressionando as unhas em sua pele. A boca dele era feroz mordendo seus seios, mas era o máximo de controle que ela já tivera em uma cópula com o asgardiano. _Jottun-asgardiano._

"Loki..." O nome escapou de sua boca sem que ela percebesse enquanto seu corpo movia-se com ele. Sentiu a língua úmida e quase gelada do jovem em seu pescoço. Seu cabelo cor de aveia caía ao redor de ambos em ondas, sua testa úmida de suor.

"Faça barulho para mim, meu amor." Ele disse. Que ela não estivesse sonhando. Que aquilo fosse real. Que por um momento, mesmo que único ele se deixasse vulnerável diante dela, a amando como ela o amava. Mesmo que azul ou vindo de um país de gelo. Que ele a amasse pelo menos daquela vez.

* * *

><p>O cetro bateu com força no chão. O som metálico preenchendo o salão como um órgão de mil canos. Sons desse tipo eram ruins com seus ouvidos, ela estava acostumada com eles e era particularmente sensível visto que a música era seu reino. Ela engoliu o seco olhando o piso de mármore, apertando as mãos contra o peito.<p>

Outra batida, outro susto.

"Eu lhe dou uma coroa e você cospe em minha oferta?" Ele gritou quase rosnando entre dentes. "Sua meretriz ingrata!" E a mão dele então se ergueu, ela fechou os olhos, pronta a receber o tapa, prendendo a respiração.

"Loki!" A voz da rainha então preencheu o salão com mais força que os gritos dele. O punho do rei se fechou irritado e sua mão baixou devagar olhando ao redor. Procurando a forma da mãe. Ela se aproximou com surpresa estampada no rosto, a mesma que preenchia o rosto dele.

"Mãe?"

Frigga tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. Olhos cansados e tristes como se ela não dormisse há dias. Não dormia realmente. Não desde que seu marido havia caído em sono profundo. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela demandou olhando para ambos. "Você está bem minha querida?" Perguntou quando nenhum dos dois respondeu. Sigyn sentiu o ciúme do homem á sua frente quando as mãos da rainha tocaram seu rosto, mas não o dele. "O que estava fazendo, meu filho?" Agora era uma bronca. Loki então recuou alguns passos, relaxando a expressão.

"Nada. Eu e Lady Sigyn estávamos apenas conversando. Não é mesmo?" E então um sorriso. Um sorriso simples e dissimulado que sempre derretia o coração da mãe, mesmo quando ela não queria. Que derretia Sigyn.

* * *

><p>"Majestade, mandou me chamar?" Frigga ouviu a voz da jovem, mas já a tinha percebido antes disso. Pedira que Fulla a levasse para dentro dos jardins onde poderiam receber uma brisa calma. O dia estava lindo.<p>

Sigyn se curvou e sorriu "Sim, sente-se comigo querida. Faz tanto tempo que não passamos tempo, apenas nós duas..." Com outro aceno a moça caminhou em sua direção fluindo como o vestido que usava. Flutuando pelo piso como sempre fazia. Os passos de Sigyn eram um deleite para seu filho, ele até mesmo lhe contara aquilo um dia, como apreciava a madeira elegante e leve de Sigyn andar. "Agora você é uma mulher." Ela falou devagar tocando com os dedos nas mechas claras de sua conterrânea. Sigyn sorriu e aceitou quando a mão da rainha pousou suavemente em sua face. "Se parece muito com sua mãe..."

"Obrigada Majestade." A vanir respondeu se deixando corar levemente com o elogio, fez a rainha sorrir mais. Ficaram assim por um instante, enquanto o vento balançava o cabelo de ambas. Então a rainha de Asgard suspirou e relaxou.

"Eu acabei de voltar da prisão." Ela começou devagar e percebeu o entendimento no semblante de Sigyn. "Loki..." Calou as palavras no instante em que vieram á sua boca. Depois outro suspiro. Recomeçou a falar. "Odin permitiu que eu o visitasse, eu não sobreviveria se não pudesse mais vê-lo. Ele me perguntou sobre você..." Frigga então buscou as mãos da jovem que até agora descansavam no colo dela calmamente. "Sigyn... Vá vê-lo, por favor."

Os olhos da jovem foram de atentos á tristes em um instante enquanto ela falava. Ficando ainda mais curvados depois de um momento. Sigyn puxou as mãos de volta devagar e olhou em seus olhos. "Não." Ela disse em não mais que um sussurro. "Por favor Majestade, não me peça isso. Eu não aguentaria..."

Frigga então a interrompeu, um tom de agonia calando os outros em sua voz. "Mas, vocês se amam." Ela implorou suavemente, a jovem á sua frente engoliu o choro em um soluço. Tentava conter as lágrimas, mesmo que houvesse um brilho úmido em seus olhos.

"Não..." Ela respondeu depois de um instante. Agora passava as mãos nos olhos nervosamente. Frigga podia ouvir o som de risos, das jovens passeando pelo jardim. Podia ouvir tudo dentro de Fensalir, mesmo o coração partido daquela á sua frente. "Tudo que um dia existiu dentro de mim que amasse o Loki morreu. Morreu conforme a maldade cresceu dentro dele."

Os olhos de Frigga se fecharam conforme ela tentava conter o próprio choro. Então ela esticou as mãos e voltou a alcançar as da jovem. Tremiam sobre as suas e fizeram Sigyn soltar um som de surpresa. "Deixaria que ele agonizasse na solidão? Pode realmente me dizer que não o ama mais?"

"Eu..." O choro se interpôs entre ela e a resposta. O luto e a dor haviam preenchido muito em Sigyn para que ela voltasse a ter uma vida longe de Loki. Ela jamais seria livre de novo e a rainha suspeitava que a moça nem mesmo desejava mais aquilo. "Eu preciso aprender a viver a vida que tenho, com meus erros e acertos. E o príncipe deve viver com os dele."

Aquela foi a última frase que a jovem conseguiu pronuncia antes de sucumbir a um choro ruidoso. Deixou-se ser embalada pela rainha com braços quentes e um carinho até então raro. E Frigga foi paciente até que não houvesse mais lágrimas ou soluços. Até que apenas estivessem se abraçando. As duas amavam um homem além da compreensão dos outros. As duas o entendiam como ele nunca fora entendido antes.

Era uma maldição amar Loki.

"Majestade. Eu lamento interromper, mas o príncipe Thor acaba de voltar de Midgard." Disse Lady Gná surgindo por uma das colunas. Fez com que o abraço se partisse. "Ele não está sozinho."

* * *

><p>A voz dela foi o que atraíra ele no principio e era mais do que natural que a voz dela fosse o que o fizesse encontrá-la em meio a aquele caos final. Não procurou muito. Não precisou. Ela estava sentada num dos salões principais dos domínios de sua mãe. Dedilhando a harpa e cantando. Sozinha.<p>

Havia muita confusão no castelo para que ela não houvesse notado. Mesmo ali na tranqüilidade do Palácio da Tranqüilidade. Com toda a certeza havia notado. Estava ali propositalmente, deliberadamente, aguardando ele. Como poderia ser outra coisa?

"Sigyn..." Ele emergiu da coluna, deixando que os raios de sol, os últimos do dia, viessem a iluminá-lo. O toque nas cordas foi interrompido, as mãos dela se estagnaram no lugar e os olhos belos e expressivos da jovem se abriram.

Ela lamentava por sua mãe. Lamentava por Frigga á sua própria maneira. Como ele fizera.

Os passos dele em sua direção eram leves, não mais do que pequenos ruídos. Acompanhavam o movimento perfeito dela em desencostar a harpa do colo e então se erguer da cadeira. Os dedos dele correram pelo rosto perfeito dela, traçando cada centímetro e imprimindo-o em sua memória. Ele se aproximou então curvando o rosto gentilmente e mergulhando para os lábios dela. Aceitando o calor que ela sempre possuía dentro da boca para si. Enchendo-a com seu ar gelado. Ela não o negou, ao contrário o convidou ainda mais ao prender os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele aceitou o convite aproximando os corpos.

Talvez aquela fosse a última vez que a teria assim perto de si. Malakith era poderoso como nenhum outro inimigo de seu pai. Talvez fosse melhor dessa forma. Sigyn poderia então ser finalmente livre dele. Talvez ela pudesse recomeçar da destruição que ele deixara dentro dela, como uma fênix. Ela não merecia menos. Era uma equação de muitas variáveis, de muitos _talvez,_ impossível ainda de ser calculada. Instável e imprevisível. Como sempre fora o relacionamento de ambos.

Seus braços a apertaram mais colando sua forma a dela. Desejando-a como a primeira vez. "Eu não posso…" Ela disse ao sentir Loki escorregar uma mão para baixo, para sua coxa. Ele apertou os olhos apenas para que ela não visse que estava a um segundo de chorar.

O calor do corpo dela era bom. Loki sempre imaginara que se havia uma parte, mesmo que pequena de si que era boa, era onde Sigyn vivia em seu coração. E aquela parte por menor que fosse tinha o mesmo calor que ela. Seus braços corriam agora por toda a extensão alcançável dela, trazendo-a para si e inalando o odor dela. O odor que tantas vezes dera lugar ao dele. Quando ela acordava com o cheiro dele impregnado na pele macia e ele com o cheiro dela em si mesmo.

"Isso não terminará bem." Ela disse com o mesmo tom gentil de antes. Ainda presa em seu abraço. Ele sorriu contra o cabelo da jovem, um sorriso triste e antes de responder coletou outro beijo, mergulhando mais uma vez no amor quente que ela sempre lhe oferecia de bom grado.

"Eu sei. Apenas…" Queria dizer naquela hora para que ela apenas deixasse que ele a abraçasse um pouco mais, mas a voz lhe falhara. A natureza sombria dentro de si voltava a emergir. A cobiça, a luxuria. Todas as emoções necessárias que ele teria que trazer a tona para ajudar seu irmão bastardo e aquela humana vadia que ele tanto apreciava vingarem sua mãe. Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez comprimindo o corpo de Sigyn contra o seu. Apenas quando sentiu que sufocaria foi que libertou a boca dela.

"Lhe agrada?" Ele perguntou fazendo ela abrir os olhos e mirá-los aos seus. Ele então sorriu da maneira que ela odiava, uma última provocação. "Saber que apesar de tudo você ainda é a única com tamanho poder sobre mim?" E contra todas as expectativas, ela sorriu de volta. Não como ele cínica e mordaz, mas gentilmente.

"Isso nada tem a ver com poder. Nunca teve." E então o beijou. Naquele momento mesmo a parte mais fria do Deus da Trapaça, se aqueceu. De alguma forma ela o aquecera, como um traço mágico secreto, um poder raro que ela possuía. Lhe dando uma garantia velada de que ele era amado, mesmo que apenas uma última vez. Uma lágrima conseguiu escapar e rolou pelo canto de seu olho. Aquilo o irritou, irritou por ser considerada uma fraqueza. Ainda assim beijou Sigyn. Beijou Sigyn.

Só uma vez mais...

* * *

><p>Oh deuses como eu gostei de escrever isso. Acho que estou melhorando, hihihi...<p>

Reviews são apreciadas, e se você pegou curiosidade sobre algum ponto mais _técnico_ da história, olha o Disclaimer, lá tem algumas informações legais.

Se você tiver interesse e _knowhow _pode procurar a versão em inglês =)


End file.
